The Taste Of Blood!
by Eternal Blizzard 1211
Summary: Samford is a vampire how will he keep his secret when his life turns upside down Used to be called Every Night! complete
1. This Is Just Cruel!

**Hey guys time for my first chapter for my 3****rd**** frantic fanfic let's see how it goes**

I was walking home from school it was a long day so many tests, so much work we had just came back from the summer holiday but to make things worse I am different. From everyone because I am a Vampire I have to stay away from light and unions most Vampires are allergic to garlic but I'm allergic to unions. And to make matters worse my parent's favourite food are unions.

And no one knows what I am but me.

Every night I change at exactly 10:00 PM and turn back to a human a 9:00 AM! my life is madness...

So anyway my name is Samford and here's a little information about me.

My favourite animals are Penguins and I am 14 years old. my friends are Jude, Shawn, Aiden, Celia, Syon and Gazelle. I have teal blue hair and a eyepatch.

I was walking with Aiden and Shawn. We were going back to our houses because we are neighbours then Shawn decided to start a conversation.

"Have you heard we have a new student coming to our school" Shawn said

"Yeah I have Bro" Aiden said

"Me too" I said

"Also I heard there was actually three" Aiden said

"Can't wait to meet them" I said

"Me too" Shawn said

"I think we will have a new mate coming soon" Aiden said

Then we were at our houses we all said bye and went home

My sister greeted me in her kind polite tone

"Get lost noob"

I wanted to suck her blood

Then I saw the time. It was 9:99 I got to get to bed! I already feel my teeth sharpening already!

I got to bed just in time that was close I will never forget to take the bus again!

(In the morning)

I felt blood on my teeth but I wasn't that worried because I choose if I kill, infect or let them live  
and I choose to let them live usually I normaly loose control at nights it can be pretty annoying but I don't like to l wonder on things

I got dressed and soon after that I was ready for school. It was Tuesday. I hate Tuesday the sun is always shining, people from the football club keep asking me to join, don't get me wrong I love football but I can't practice in the sun and they always play during the morning. I wish they played during the night though.

I had just got to school early so I went into the field in the shade by the fence while watching everyone else who was early on the field.

School had just started and the first lesson. Oh no science I hate science well first of all we have a science teacher who is interested in blood. He is always bringing blood inside these small containers it is pure torture! I tell you! always telling you to smell it and guess the blood type and he just loves picking me! I just want to get it over with.

I sat on my desk next to Jude and Gazelle she always failed at science. she hated science unlike me who despised it.

"Welcome class" the teacher said

"Now we shall start with everyone's favourite game guess the blood!"

Oh no!

"Now who should go first I know Samford come here" He said

Oh £$^$£%

The teacher then got a small container of blood and told me to sniff it

I sniffed it

"Blood type O-" I said in a trance

"Good job Samford go back to your place now" He said

I went back to my place. This is going to be a long day.

(During Break)

I was on a bench wearing a hood to stop the sun from attacking me

Then someone came over and removed my hood and said

"Samford glad I found you do you want to join the team" he said

"No" I Replied

"Please" he said

But then I realised my hood was gone the player actually took my hood I hate those re-attachable hoods

I hissed then tried to grab my hood but he moved it

"Not until you join the team" he said

I chased him then he ran then I found out it was Nathan the second fastest guy in the school but everybody thought he was the fastest because they haven't seen me run.

I got my hood back but my head was deep red as blood I needed that hood

Then we were called into the hall it was check the temperature time it was brand new because they needed to finish assembly at 11:30

So they checked everyone's temperature and sadly it was my turn I'm a god damn Vampire my temperature is like -110 degrees I hate this day

"And your temperature is… Oh god! Get a nurse! His temperature is -111 degrees!" She screamed

Everyone gasped

Im always wrong

"I think it's broken miss" I said

"Yeah I think it's broken too just go back to class" the teacher sighed

That was close

Then I had a Fine day. Until P.E

Oh god I forgot to forget about my P.E kit!

Oh no oh no oh no oh no!

I was dead!

We were outside wearing sweatshirts

I was burning! I was red hot!

Eventually I passed out and the teacher sent me home that was so close

I was home I was so lucky

Until…

"Samford!" My mum shouted

I came down

"Samford you have a sleepover tomorrow" She said kindly

I was in big trouble big! Trouble alright!

"Who with" I asked

"Jude, Shawn, Aiden, Celia, Syon and Gazelle! All of your Friends!" She said happily

Oh no!

(The night of the sleepover)

We were at Judes house we all had our own bed for the sleepover because Jude was rich

(9:99 PM)

"I need to go to the bathroom" I said

"Do you need any help finding it" Jude asked

"No thanks" I said

I eventually found the bathroom at the very first second of 10:00 PM

I felt my teeth changing but this time was different it was extremely painful

"AAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" I Screamed

Then everyone got out of bed and went to the door

I Was Doomed!

**Cliffhanger! on the first chapter will everyone find out about Samfords secret find out in chapter 2!**


	2. Revealed!

**Newest chapter what will happen the answers shall be revealed please review!**

I heard Aiden Shouting

"What is going on in there Samford!"

Then Jude said

"Whats wrong"

Thay kept knocking on the door until Shawn said

" I have a coin we could unlock it!"

"Were coming Samford" Haruna said

Then the door opened

They saw me

I was pale I had blood on my fangs my clothes were ripped I had claws and a piercing glare

"I-I-Is that you Samford" Gazelle said stuttered

"Tell us!" Aiden shouted

I decided to say it

"Guys you know why I was burnt when my hood was removed. Do you know why my temperature was so cold? Do you know why I passed out in P.E" I said

"Because I'm a."

"What are you!" Jude said freaked out

"I'm a Vampire" I said

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I believe you" Syon said

"Please can you guys keep it a secret I'm begging you" I pleaded

"We will" They all agreed

"Thank you" I said relived

"But why are you a vampire" Gazelle asked slightly less terrified

"I was born one nobody knows except us" I said

"Oh" she said

"Also I burn in sunlight and I'm very allergic to unions" I said

"Don't worry if you are in a tight spot we will help you out" Jude said

"Thanks guys" I said

**The secret is revealed what next?**


	3. The Beach! The Heatwave!

**Newest chapter please review and no rioting.**

**Also this whole story is in Samfords POV**

**also Syon is Axels Brother just search up google images Inazuma eleven Syon Blaze  
**

**No ""s means no speech the character is thinking**

""**s means the character is speaking**

**Door opens**

**?: Hiss!**

**Me: What The!**

**Samford comes over and bites my neck**

**Me: im not sure if I should be happy or sad**

**Samford: Hiss**

**Me: (Grows fangs, claws and becomes pale. )**

**Me: Hiss!**

**Samford: Hiss!**

**/**

(Morning after the sleepover)

"Samford!" My Mother shouted

"Coming!" I replied

I came downstairs and my mother said

"School isn't on today they have let everyone stay at home because it's so sunny" She said

That's good that means no vampire worries today

"So like many other parents we are going to the beach!" she said

Oh no

"And we have a whole packed lunch with union sandwiches" She continued

God please

"And union salad" She carried on

I am begging you

"_And _union cake" She finished

Screw the school!

"Umm mother can I stay home" I asked

"No! You are going outside and you are going to enjoy it" She scolded

"Sorry" I said

This just keeps getting worse. First of all my friends know my secret.

Second of all the school teachers think I'm a monster.

And third of all I am going to the beach. On a heatwave!

I just want to stay in my room!

**Sorry about small chapter I just want to kill some time**

**Me: Hiss you**

**Samford: I wuv penguin pwushies!**


	4. My Only Chance!

"Why can't we just stay home" I asked

"You are going to the beach and that's final!" she yelled

"Ugh" I groaned

(The beach)

You wonder if the madness will never end! I am on god damn fire! Please just finish me!

"What's wrong you're all pale and you look terrible!" my mother asked

"Oh nothing I'm just a bit uh hungry. Yeah." I said

"Let's go get some ice cream then. Come on!" She said

"Okay" I replied

We went to the ice cream parlour by the beach

"What would you like?" The woman asked me

"A mint ice cream please" I asked

"Certainly. Would you like a cone or a tub?" she asked

"A cone please" I said

"Okay. Here you go" She said

"Thank you" I Thanked

I ate my ice cream in peace. until some bullies were beating up Celia needed to help her but how!  
I just decided to go there!

"Oh who are you. Pipsqueak!" A Bully said

"Just leave her alone!" I yelled

"Why should we is her little friend going to beat us up!" Another said

"I know for each minute one arm breaks!" One suggested

One bully stepped aside and looked at his watch

"One minute!" he said

I began to panic the heat was getting to me again and one of my friends might get a broken arm because of me!

"What are ya gonna do pipsqueak!" One bully shouted

"50 seconds remaining" another said

"40 seconds remaining" he said

My vision was getting blurry I couldn't see much

"30 seconds remaining" he said

"25 seconds remaining" he said laughing

Click!

One of the bullies had dislocated her arm. It was bleeding. She was crying.

Then something came over me. It was anger

A dark aura came over me.

"10 seconds remaining" he said

A red beam of darkness went over me I was surrounded with it.

5 seconds remaining.

**The ultimate cliffhanger please review, reviews make me want to write more**


	5. Movie Night!

**What will happen time to find out in this chapter…**

"4"

"3"

"2"

The one never came. I had red eyes, claws and fangs.

I had knocked him out with a single punch his face and my fist were covered with blood.  
It was like time had stopped I was so fast. I punched all the bullies they were unconscious.  
Then I saw someone…

…It was my mother, she screamed, she ran home.

I screamed in pain then I fell unconscious.

When I woke up I saw someone with blue hair and someone with goggles.  
When my vision cleared up I saw it was Haruna and Jude.

"What happened" I asked

"Well umm…" Haruna said

"To make story short you beat up some gangsters when you were a vampire and…" Jude said

"Your mother saw" Haruna said

"Oh no" I sighed

"But in the meantime you can stay here" Haruna said

"Thanks guys" I thanked

"Don't mention it" They said

**Night One (Sci-Fi Night)**

"What the-"I said

"Well usually in this month we like to have some movie nights" Jude said

"And tonight is Sci-Fi night" Haruna added

"Have you heard about any Sci-Fi movies lately Samford" Jude asked

"What about Gadgets and Guns" I suggested

"Dude we are 14 not 27" Jude reminded

"But I've seen it" I protested

"Well we want to watch something that allow us to sleep at night" Jude said

"Ok" I replied

"How about Trip to the future" I said

"Alright we will get it on" Jude said

(30 minutes later)

"Got it" Jude said

"What took you so long" I said

"Well the store is 2 miles from here" Jude said

"What! You bought it!" I shouted in surprise

"Yeah" Haruna said

"But guys it is like £100,000,000" I said

"Dude we are rich" Jude said

**(After the movie) **

Maybe this isn't so bad after all

**Night Two (Horror night)**

"I have just the movie for this" Jude said taking a movie out his pocket

"But Jude that movie is illegal to have now!" I yelled

"Why?" He asked

"No.1 because the name is so rotten" I started

"No.2 because there is a 60% rate that after watching it people will pass out" I said

(Jude inserted the Movie smiling)

"No.3 because the storyline is so corny" I said

"Too late the movie is on" Jude said

**(After the movie)**

I take it all back!

**(In The Morning)**

"Guys I think it is about time I go to my home now" I suggested

"Okay see you then good luck" They both said

**What will happen next find out next time**

**But I want you to know that none of those movies are real movie but yogi bear is a real movie **

**but before we go I want to show you Samford at midnight**

**(Midnight)**

I was so scared not even my vampire came out

"The darkness the darkness!" I mumbled

There was only one way

I had to watch… Yogi Bear

**(After the movie)**

"Snooze"

(Yogi Bear interview)

"So Samford would you say Yogi Bear is a comedy"

"Yeah it was so funny I even forgot about watching THAT movie" I said

(On phone) "Take him away!"

"Why!"

"No.1 because the name is so rotten"

"No.2 because there is a 60% rate that after watching it people will pass out"

"No.3 because the storyline is so corny"

"Mm corn" I said

Hopefully Jude will bail me out

**(In jail)**

I can't believe it was so bad that I went to jail when im 14!

"You have visitors"

"Come in" I said happily

(Jude comes in)

"Can you bail me out" I asked

"No sorry" Jude replied

"Was it so much money just getting two films?" I said

"Oh no that Future movie was free in a jumble sale" Jude stated

"What about the other movie!" I yelled while strangling him

"I have connections!" he yelled

To guards took me away from him

"Sorry" I sighed

"Okay dude bye" and he left

**Bye!**


	6. Im Home

I had finally made it back home! Now time for the hard part, I need to face my mother I decided to just go straight in but I shouldn't have…

I saw my mother trembling, sulking. If she was showing any emotion it was fear.

My sister was trying to calm her down with comfortable words but she wouldn't.

"Hello" I said quietly

"Y-y-you! You monster! You monster!" She screamed

My sister looked at me then she pinned me to the ground

"What happened!" she shouted

"N-n-nothing" I stuttered

"What happened!" she said twice as loud

"Nothing that concerns you!" I shouted back with a glint of red in my eyes

She then fell back then she had fear in her eyes as I screamed in pain then my fangs grew, So did my claws Then my clothes ripped

I gasped! I forgot to check the time!

I then left my house.

I decided I would have to be gone for a while so I decided to go to Frost residence

I knocked on the door then his door opened

"Hello are you one of my sons friends" She asked

I nodded in response. I decided I should keep my mouth shut and put my hands in my pockets.

"Oh no" She said "You shouldn't have ripped clothes I will get you some new ones"

"No because it's just because I have been rock climbing its ok" I said trying to hide my fangs

"Alright then if you say so" She agreed

"I will go get them" she said going into their room

"Shawn, Aiden you have a visitor!" she said

They both came down

"Hi Samford" They both said

"Hi can I tell you guys something. Upstairs" I said

"Sure come on" Shawn said

We went upstairs

"Oh hey Samford aren't you meant to be a vampire now?" Aiden asked

I opened my mouth and took my hands out of my pockets

"Oh" they both said

"So why are you here?" Shawn asked

"My family found out" I said

"Oh. So do you wanna stay here for a while" Aiden said

"Thanks guys" I said

"But don't bite us "They said

"Don't worry I've usually controlled myself lately" I said

"That's good then" Aiden said


	7. I understand

I was inside Shawn and Aidens room

"Hey shawn" I asked

"What" he said

I explained everything to him

"I see… so your life has gotten pretty messed up" he said

"Tell me about it…" I said

"Well why don't you explain everything to your family" He suggested

"Thanks" I said

The next day

At my house

"Mom" I said

She turned around

"Oh no" she said

"Mom just give me five minutes" I said

"ok…" she said

I explain everything to her

"I see!" She said

"Mom im sorry that I didn't tell you…" I said

"I see why" she said

"Oh my son" she said coming to my and hugging me

"Mom…" I said

Then my sister came in and gasped

My mom explained everything to my sister

"I know why we aren't too" She said

"Samford honey… I have something to tell you" she said

"Yes" I said

"Well I adopted you" she said

I understood

"So that's why you guys aren't vampires" I said

"Yes" she said

**What a ending Samford take a bow**

**Samford bows**

**Applause**


End file.
